A First Date
by schmoozle
Summary: ONE-SHOT Lily and James' first date. Will they be up for a second one?


Hello, everyone!

So, this is my first one-shot, actually, and I'm pretty nervous. If you have any suggestions or critics, please do not hesitate and review or PM me.

Hope you like it!

"I'm glad that you're here, Lily. But I told you before you'd eventually end up loving me and falling for my charms," James said smugly with a hint of amusement in his eyes. Lily looked at him disbelievingly and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, don't be so smug, Potter, we're still mates, remember?" the redheaded told him. His expression didn't change, though, his lips were still formed in a mischievous smirk and his eyes still held his characteristic spark, and his hand ruffled his hair as always. Lily sighed. This seemed as the same James Potter everyone knew and loved. But what most people didn't know was that James Potter was definitely _not_ the same as before. If he were, he wouldn't have saved Snape from Remus, he wouldn't have stopped playing with his damned snitch all the time, he wouldn't have had only two detentions throughout the year, he wouldn't have protected the little first year from the Slytherins, he wouldn't have done all his homework, he wouldn't have been named Head Boy… he wouldn't have done many thing he actually did. Then again, Lily and he wouldn't have been mates or Lily wouldn't have finally agreed into going to a date with him.

It's not as if they were _dating_, no thank you, they just and only went into a date, which was an entirely different thing. At least that was what Lily thought. Because dating James Potter would be terribly awful, and not only because every single girl in Hogwarts would hate her, but because she was _Lily Evans_ and he was _James Potter_ and they would never be together. Ever. According to Lily, obviously.

Although… James wasn't so certain. Sure, Lily had hated him for the last six years; sure, he had pranked her many times; sure, he had insulted her best friend; sure, she had hexed him every day; sure, she thought he was an insufferable prat; sure, he had loved her for the last three years; sure, he had asked her out more times than he could count; sure, she has rejected him endlessly; sure, they were _Lily Evans_ and _James Potter_; sure, they both had issues; but sure, they _could_ be together. And sure, he was going to prove it right now, in this date. 'Cause sure, he wanted to date Evans. And sure, everybody knew it.

"Yeah, we're mates, Lils, but you'll see that in the end of this super extra good date, we'll be more than just mates." And with that said, James winked and grabbed her wrist with his right hand and walked quickly out of the Three Broomsticks. Lily shuddered at his touch, trying hard to avoid noticing the tingles she felt where their skin was touching but failing completely. Several people turned to look at them as they stumbled through the packed space filled with teenagers, sometimes colliding with bodies and muttering quick apologizes.

"James, are you out of your mind? Where are we going?" she said frantic. Everybody was looking at them funny and it was his fault! "Seriously, answer the question, Potter," Lily continued after James an I-obviously-won't-tell look from Potter.

They ran for what seemed like a short time. The sun was setting now, the sky tainted of shades of orange and yellow, the Hogwarts students preparing to go back to the castle. Seeing Lily's worried expression, he said assuring her, "Don't worry, we'll be in the castle in no time. We'll maybe turn up before the others, but we're taking a more exciting route"

"Really? And does this top secret route happen to be through the Shrieking Shack? Because I'm pretty certain we're heading there, you know, and I really hope you know what you're getting ourselves into because I really don't. Really, I don't. And I really do not want to be chased by the harmful spirits living down there in the attic or something because I really want to help get rid of Voldemort, and I really don't want to die before that, you know. I really don't know why I've been repeating so much the words _really_ and _because_, even if I did need to use them…" but she was cut from her rambling by James placing his lips against hers. It was little and short and unexpected and very sweet, nothing like she would have imagined James kissing. They broke the kiss a few moments later, but left their foreheads and noses touching lightly, looking at each other in the eyes. He was looking at her with an emotion she couldn't quite read, and soon his mouth broke into a smile. His eyes crinkled with joy and happiness, letting a throaty laugh out. He kissed her again, and Liy responded.

And there and then, she decided. She liked James. As in, she _liked_ James. As in, she wanted to hang out with him every day, do homework next to him, flirt shamelessly with him, help him, date him, go out with him. She wanted him to be her boyfriend. As in, girlfriend and boyfriend; as in Lily and James.

"Wow" sighed James dreamily. He smirked as he saw the smile on Lily's face, and slowly made his way towards her again, stealing another kiss. "So… I'm thinking we shouldn't go back to the castle and stay here a little time more?" he asked taking her hand in his, but she only scowled, playing. "You know I'm joking, Lily Flower, but we should get there before we get caught. Then we can, er – _discuss_ some things over."

They walked through a secret passage in the Shrieking Shack, finally arriving into a shattered room. Everything was destroyed and it looked strangely familiar to Lily. Realizing what it was, they run fast to the Gryffindor Tower in between laughs and stops.

"Well, now that we are here… James, would you like to escort me to my frightening Head Girl room?" asked Lily somewhat shy. They were now in the Head Boy and Girl Common Room, above the Gryffindor's Common Room. A door in the left led to the Head Boy's room, and the door to the right led to the Head Girl's room. They walked to the right door slowly, trying to get as much time together as possible. "I had loads of fun today, you know. I wasn't really expecting it."

"Gee, Lily, thanks, you really do know what to bust my ego," he said sarcastically, but softened his tone. "I had loads of fun, too." and then, hesitating, he asked for what seemed as the millionth time, "Would you like to go out with me again sometime?"

His face fell as he heard her silence, and her heart ached. In a good way.

"Well, I reckon I'll be planning this next one, then."


End file.
